Video Game
by Nath8
Summary: There's a lot of confusing whispers happening at Granny's, but no one wishes to tell Lily what's happening. She then decide to find answers herself by paying the Charmings a visit. However, she only finds a worried Henry and a sleepy baby Neal. Sets after the season finale. Rated T just because of the coarse language.


**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot and I hope the characters aren't too much OOC.**

 **I love Lily's character, and I'm already writing a not yet finished two-shot of her in her young age. However, this is the first time I'm writing the adult Lily, and Henry as well.**

 **I also believe I have to point out that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any error.**

 **I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

There was already around an hour since the heroes had left Granny's celebration to save the day, or in that case, the night. There was no sign of them since then, and everybody seemed quite agitated since they left.

She had heard something about a dagger, Dark One, and other sort of confusing whispers during the little celebration on Granny's. It seemed something had happened to her old friend but she couldn't get any information from the other citizens. It seemed they didn't trust her enough.

Stupid people. Of course being a villain's daughter (even though the woman didn't seem evil at all), and had turned into a crazy dragon a few days before probably wasn't a good first impression, but it didn't change the fact they were acting like a bunch of prejudiced bastards.

After noticing she wouldn't get any information from those people, she decided to find some herself. She also thought it was better to not bother Maleficent with that. Go to the Uncharming's place alone was the last thing she wished to do, but she couldn't ignore the fact she was worried about Emma, even if she wished to.

Lily hesitated a little before knocking the door twice. It was weird to think she was planning to kill the place's owners a few days before and now she was knocking on their door like she was planning to borrow a cup of sugar.

'Can I help you with something?' asked Emma's kid.

He seemed a little nervous, and she peered a little over his shoulder in an attempt to see any of the adults.

'Actually I was looking for your family's members, are they here?'

'Except for Neal, no' he shook his head.

'Neal is the baby, right? Emma's young brother?'

'Yeah. It used to be my father's name as well, but now it's my uncle name'

There was a certain gloominess and proud in the boy's eyes, even though he was trying to act like he was cool with it. Now that she looked better, there was something about him that reminded her of Emma; she was just not sure about what exactly.

'So you're babysitting your little uncle?' she decided to ask 'What a bummer way to spend the night, huh?'

'Actually, Ruby was the one who was watching him. I came home searching for my family, but Ruby said she had something to do and left me here with the baby. It was quite weird, actually. I think something happened, but I can't leave him here alone. I tried to call Belle, but no one is answering me. Hey, do you mind watching him for a while, while I go see what happened?'

'I think I have a better idea: what about I keep you two company while someone gets here and tell us what's happening? I bet they'll come home soon explaining us how Lord Voldemort invaded the town' she said in an attempt to calm the boy a little.

He sighed while shaking his downed head.

'I forgot you're an adult. Of course you'll not just let me go and check what's happening myself'

'You're right, I'm an adult and I won't let you walk out there alone while we're not sure what's happening in the town'

His head was still down, his worried eyes fixed on his all-star.

'But I can promise I'm not a boring adult. I just can't let you drinking alcohol or any other illegal substance to your age, otherwise this time your two moms will wish to shot me with no second thoughts'

The boy did a small chuckle, and she was glad she managed to take this reaction from him.

'You used to be my mom's friend when she was younger, right? Can you tell me how she used to be?' he asked with curious eyes.

'If you let me come in I'll tell you everything I know about your teen mom'

He nodded and she stepped in.

* * *

'So, how she used to be?'

The boy asked handing her a bottle of beer and joining her on the couch.

The place felt warming and quiet; no doubt the baby didn't seem to have trouble in sleeping so serenely, even though he seemed quite a sleeper. She was not even sure if the baby has ever been wake.

'Are you sure he's still breathing?' she asked peering the crumble from far.

'Yeah' the boy chuckled 'I just checked if he was okay. He really like to sleep, that's all'

'Lucky parents' she commented before sipping her beer.

The boy smiled.

'So' she started 'You wanna know about teen Emma, right?'

He nodded.

'What do you want to know exactly?'

He pressed his lips in a thin line. His thoughts probably searching for the many possible questions he could do to his mother's childhood friend.

'I dunno. What about how you two met?'

'Okay' she nodded 'We met in the super market when your mother was failing in her attempt to steal food'

The boy chuckled, catching her attention.

'You two met in a robbery too?'

Lily frowned, not sure about what the boy had meant with the word ''too''.

'It's just that my mother met my father while stealing his stolen car' he explained 'and my grandma and grandpa met each other when she was stealing his engagement ring'

'So you're telling me that you not only come from a hero family, but you also come from a thief one?' she asked with an arched eyebrow.  
He nodded.

'I think that's why my mother's true love ended up being Robin Hood'

'What a job to run in the family, huh?' she remarked before sipping her beer.

The boy smiled, and she waited a little until he came up with another question.

'So you ran from the police or something?' he finally asked.

'Not the police, but my father' she answered 'Emma was almost getting caught when I saved her ass. I told the police office she was my friend and my parents were waiting in the car. The truth actually was that I had stolen my father's credit card. I used it to buy us some snacks and thanks to that my father found out where I was, and we had to run from him'

'I'm glad my grandma didn't have the same idea when I stole hers' he said.

Lily frowned at him with a slight smile.

'It was a good cause; though' he explained 'I used it to find my mom in Boston'

She smiled at him. The boy was smart, perhaps that's why he remained her so much of Emma.

'So, my mom, how she used to be in my age? Was she good at helping people like she is now?'

Lily took a time to answer. Remember her short time with Emma in her young age brought her great memories, but it also many bad ones. Like when she was kicked out from her own home.

'Unfortunately we didn't have much time together when we were kids, but thanks to this destiny, dark and light thing, we shared a deep connection in this small time' she started 'I think I felt more of this bond than she did, but maybe it was because I was the one holding her darkness, not the other way around'

The baby made a little sign he was waking, but it was only a false alarm.

She signed, and then kept going.

'Your mom was a nice girl that only wished to have a place to call home. I, for the other hand, had my reasons to wish to run away. Thanks to this difference, our friendship didn't end well. But it's not like many things ends well for me, anyways. This darkness always screw me and everyone who's around me'

Lily was tired of this faith thing a long ago. Why they had to put this stupid darkness inside of her? Save their child from becoming evil? Yeah, sure, parents and heroes of the year.

'But you both found your way home now, right? I mean, you found your families, and even found each other'

'It's not that simple, boy. Yeah, I found my mother, and it was not like I expected at all, but I'm don't know about Emma. Your mother and I were friends once, but I'm not sure what comes next. We've changed, grown up. We have different goals in life, not to mention she's the Savior and I'm the anti Savior'

The boy shook his head, determination clear in his voice and features.

'You don't understand. My mom promised to kill my grandma for years, she even killed her own dad to ruin her life, but now they are friends again. Now they finally found each other. Their real self and one another'

She chuckled before sipping a bit more of her beer. The boy was really optimistic.

'You're good with words, boy' she commented.

'I'm serious' he said, however he didn't seem offend or mad about her comment 'This dark and light thing does not mean you're evil and she's good, it only means you both work better together'

'The time we worked together we both ended up screwed'

'Now it's different. Now you both have people who loves you watching over you. You both know who you really are'

'A freaking dragon and a blonde super hero?' she chuckled, bitterly.

'No. Two powerful magic beings who can help the others'

Powerful magic beings? Lily was not sure how to feel about that. She was not sure if she was powerful, but she certainly couldn't deny she could be someday. Turn into a dragon was… Well, she was not sure about how to describe it. It was weird to think that something so huge and dangerous was part of her.

Lily turned her face to the young smart boy.

'You're strangely wise for you age you know? And naive too'

'Naive?' he frowned 'Why? Don't you believe in the power inside you?'

'I believe in the power, but I'm not sure it is a good thing'

Emma's boy kept his frown, and for one second she could swear she was looking to the young Emma. They were not much physically alike, but they definitely shared the same curious frown.

'I'm not your mom, kid' she said 'I'm not bursting light; I'm far from a hero or Savior. There is twice darkness in my being and no matter what I do I can't change that'

Perhaps she was saying too much. Why was she opening herself so much to that boy? There was no need to be speaking about her life, they should be playing video games or doing other thing teenagers liked and not be talking about screwed destinies.

'You're wrong' he shook his head calmly 'The fact you don't want this darkness only proves how your light is tough. I've seen many villains come and go in this town, and you're not one of them'

'You don't know me, kid. You don't know what I've done or what I was planning to do'

'I don't need to know about your past. The fact this darkness bothers you so much only proves how good your heart is'

Lily wished to trust the boy's words, to admit that darkness and faith were not stronger than she was, but it was hard to do so, mostly coming from a kid that barely knew her.

She sighed, resting her bottle of beer next to her feet. 'Do you have some game we can play to pass the time?' she asked, wishing he would not insist in that conversation.

She was relieved when he seemed to had given up of the subject. 'We have the video game, if you wish'

'Any racing game? I really like those'

'I actually have a few. I'll take them, wait here, please'

* * *

They prepared the living room with the TV and the game player. Snacks all over the small table, and everything reminded her so much of the good and short time with Emma.

The baby was still peacefully sleeping. Gosh, she was starting to get concern about the tiny child. She never saw a baby sleep that much.

The night was passing, and that was the seventh time she beated him in the speed racing.

'How you do that? My mom is the only one who can beat me in this game'

'Don't worry; she used to lose to me too. Of course it was not this modern and super realistic game, but the few times we played she lost'

The boy smiled, and she handed him a snack.

'More Pringles?' she asked while taking one for herself.

'No thanks, I'm good. I'm saving it to my victory time'

'Good luck, then'

They spent the other two hours losing, wining and talking about victories and video games. Henry was a good kid, Lily had to admit it. He made her feel bad for had planned his grandparents death, even though she knew they deserved. She was still worried about what could have happened to them, though. Henry said he had tried to call them but had no success. She tried to distract the boy the most that she could, but she herself couldn't help but to get worried as well. Not about Snow White and Prince Charming, of course, but about Emma and Henry. They loved that family, it was clear as water.

After a whole amount of lost and victory, the door opened, and the heroes brought the bad news with them.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading it!**

 **Please leave your thoughts with a review :)**


End file.
